bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamata no Orochi
Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, Eight-Branched Giant Snake; in the English "Eight Forked Serpent") is a Shinigami who has abandoned the Soul Society after being wrongfully accused of treason and the killing of an entire Shinō Academy class. Eventually meeting Tarō, the rogue Shinigami found great darkness within Yamata and offered him a role within Yūi to which the "lost" Yamata accepted. During his time in the Soul Society, Yamata no Orochi went by the name Suisuke Namida (涙 水出家, Namida Suisuke). Dropping his former name out of shame, he took up the name Yamata no Orochi to personify what his former home thought of him, a killer. Appearance A tall young man, Yamata has curly black hair and solid black eyes. He has since dropped his older Shinigami attire and has adorned much more culturally advanced clothing. Comprised of a black button down shirt and a pair of white dress pants, Yamata wears a white jacked over this and a large white scarf. Around his waist is a checkered bandanna that has an unknown significance. He has shown to carry his Zanpakutō around in his hand, normally propped over his shoulder. Personality Very lofty and careless, Yamata doesn't seek much in life other then to restore his reputation. Wrongfully accused for killing dozens of Academy students, Yamata was forced to flee from his home and take up a life of exile. Yamata has finally come to terms with his self-exile and labeling as a murderer, but wishes to restore the life he once had. Finding solace in Tarō, Yamata believes that with the powers Tarō has, his name could finally be restored. Yamata has shown to be quite fierce in battle, not allowing anyone to come between him and his goal of restoring his reputation. He holds his reputation higher then anything, willing to use anyone as a stepping stone to become the man he once was. Yamata has shown to attack on a moments notice, not even thinking before doing so. Its because of this Benzaiten calls him a "Lazy Fool". Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Yamata has shown to utilize his Zanpakutō, which takes the shape of a broad sword, quite efficiently in battle. His style of sword fighting is different then most, do to his Zanpakutō's unique nature. Unable to cut with it, Yamata uses the large broad sword to crush his opponents limbs and body under its heavy body. Yamata's style of fighting has shown to center around using his blades body to block his opponents attack and then knock them down by pushing off. As they fall off balance, Yamata will smash down Chōkoku onto them at full force. *'Hohō Master': A capable master of Shunpō, Yamata can keep up with every other member of Yūi rather well. Despite his blade's large size, Yamata can move at able speeds and is quite agile on his feet. Yamata has shown to increase his speed at least 10 fold when dropping Chōkoku, going as far as to leave behind after images in his wake. *'Kidō Practioner': Yamata has much skill with Kidō, providing aide with the other Kidō users of Yūi. He has shown to combine Kidō with his sword as it lacks the ability to cut. Yamata has shown favoritism towards the spell, Hadō #33 "Sōkatsui". Gathering blue fiery energy around Chōkoku, Yamata can blast through his opponents defense with ease. **'Nijūshō' (二重衝, Double Thrust): Hadō #44, this spell is a stronger version of Hadō #1. First knocking away his foe with a burst of spiritual energy, Yamata will launch himself forward with another blast and strike his foe with Chōkoku. Zanpakutō Chōkoku (蝶王国, Butterfly Kingdom; Literally "Kingdom of the Butterflies"): Sealed as a broadsword with a long silver handle and skull shaped butt. The unique thing about Chōkoku is that its dulled to the point where it can no longer cut through objects. *'Shikai': Not yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not yet Revealed Quotes Trivia That Name came from the Mythical 8 Headed Serpent called Yamata No Orochi.